callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Tap Root Beer
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygH6RGN9-eQ&list=PLF740F087E2AB5E98&index=1 Double Tap Root Beer Jingle Double Tap Root Beer 'is a Perk-a-Cola in ''Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Double Tap increases the rate of fire (and recoil accordingly) of all weapons by approximately 33% and is based on the multiplayer perk Double Tap. It also removes the firecap on semi-automatic weapons on the iPhone version of Zombies. It costs 2000 points. It appears on every map other than Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, and Ascension (possibly because it was replaced by Stamin-Up). It can be seen as a risky perk, as it increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like Submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. On the other hand, it can make it easier to put bullets into enemies faster, thus killing them faster. It is also very useful to have the Perk-a-Cola Speed Cola because of the fast depletion of a magazine. Double Tap may not be helpful in the early rounds, but in the later rounds it is very helpful. Double Tap simply increases the rate of fire of a weapon, thus killing quicker. Faster fire rates with weapons such as the SPAZ-24( Upgraded SPAS-12) will send its effectiveness from brutal to devastating. Double Tap Root Beer is beneficial for players that are using pump-action shotguns, bolt-action rifles, or other weapons that have a low rate of fire, such as the HK21 or the BAR. This allows the player to spray a volley of bullets into a crowd of zombies at a fast rate, and when combined with Speed Cola to decrease reloading time, benefits users of the M1897 Trenchgun or the Stakeout. Locations *Verrückt' - Right next to the MP40 purchase, German side. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - On the second floor of the automobile garage near the bridge. *'Kino der Toten' - In the alleyway. *'"Five"' - In the War Room next to the first elevator. *'Call of the Dead' - Located on the deck on the right after getting on the boat. *'Shangri-La - Will spawn randomly in the mines. (changes spawn with Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up). *Moon - '''Located on the first floor of the laboratories. Trivia *According to Tank Dempsey, this perk tastes "chewy". *Double Tap Root Beer affects the Death Machine, causing it to fire at 1600 RPM instead of 1200, as well as placing Bouncing Betties or Claymores. *Contrary to popular belief, this perk does not affect knifing speed. *Originally, it was supposed to appear in Ascension, according to soundfiles. *In Der Riese, Edward Richtofen doesn't appear to like the Double Tap Root Beer's jingle. This is odd, since, while wating for the Pack-a-Punch machine, he hums the Double Tap Root Beer jingle. *It is odd how it can affect guns, but the character drinks it. However, it is possible that the character fires the gun in "double taps" instead of the gun firing on its own. *There is a large Perk-a-Cola bottlecap on the front of the machine. Gallery File:DoubleTapRootBeerBottle.jpg|Bottle of Double Tap Root Beer, which appears in the bar in Kino der Toten. Wd doubletap.png|The Double Tap Root Beer logo. Uncapping DTRB.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle Uncapping DTRB Wii.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle (Wii) Drinking DTRB Wii.png|Drinking Double Tap Root Beer (Wii) thumb|300px|right Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Zombies Mode